


sunshine boy

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluuuuuuuuuff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Singer Lance, drabble from ig, pinning Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith likes one sunshine boy and he finally has the courage to face him).





	sunshine boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi, there!
> 
> this is from ig but i kinda like it so i’m putting it up here as well.
> 
> hope you’ll enjoy!

Keith is going to do it.

His steps quicken as the tingling anticipation grows stronger inside his chest, covering up the nervous knot twisting inside his stomach. He bumps his shoulder to someone, mutters a mindless excuse as he keeps walking forward, eyes glued to one spot where he’ll soon see—

There.

There he is. Sitting on the same exact chair from months ago. His foot tapping the ground the same exact way from months ago. Holding the golden-brown guitar dotted with silly stickers the same. Exact. Way. From months ago, when Keith first caught the glimpse of his reflection from the window of the train.

And Keith’s not saying that he’s been obsessed with this boy ever since he heard him sing—voice dripping sweet with honey, consuming all of Keith’s senses and filing them with nothing but the enchanting spell that is his song—but Keith has been obsessed with this boy ever since he heard him sing.

This life-changing, show-breaking, world-twisting discovery—of a boy with eyes such deep blue, with a smile so bright, with a voice so, so beautiful—had happened  _ months _ ago! And Keith could only stand afar, hiding between the crowd and listen to him like it was forbidden to show his face.

But not today. 

_ Today _ Keith is going to walk up to him, look him straight into those ocean-deep eyes—presumably drown in them and never come back up to the surface—and ask him for his name.

It’s been haunting him, for all this time, from the second he laid eyes on this sunshine boy, the burning need to know his name has been haunting him—in his sleep, in his morning run, in his attempt to cook a decent meal without turning it into ashes—it’s a curse and a blessing at the same time. Something nameless and bittersweet.

Keith straightens his backpack, the familiar chords slowly becoming louder than the noise the crowd is making. Keith’s breath hitches, his chest feels tight with worry and anxiety and  _ hope _ .

God, hope. He really, truly, with each living cell in his body hopes that everything will work out smoothly and he won’t have to face the horrific experience of rejection.

Not that he seems to be the mean type. Quite the opposite, his songs are mostly cheerful, carrying a significant shine and warmth that makes Keith nostalgic of a summer he never had, his smile is always so open and sincere and kind, and his eyes— _ God _ , so deep and deep and deep.

Keith sees the olive green jacket and walks faster, almost jogging towards him. He’s so close, the sunshine boy is so close and Keith is ready, all the right words he’d been working on for weeks are fixed at the tip of his tongue—

—an attractive profile, a pointy chin, and a moving jaw forming words and notes Keith would give his life to hear just once more, a scooped up nose and closed eyes, long eyelashes brushing over high cheekbones.

Keith’s heart is ready to rip open a hole in his chest and run away into space.

And then there’s a pulsing sting in his jaw.

Keith thinks this is what complete and utter mortification feels like.

Keith blinks at the pair of tennis shoes getting closer to his face, frowns because his chin is kind of burning and his arm is scratched and prickling. He slowly pushes himself up with his hands and sits back on his heels, blinking rapidly to stop the ground from spinning. 

His eyes land on the boy crouched in front of him, the closest Keith has ever seen him before. His heart hammers wildly and for a second he fears the entire subway can hear it. The boy’s lips are moving, and he has a worried look on his face, but Keith is too awestruck by how breathtaking and _ beautiful _ he is to catch the words he’s saying.

Now, with such short distance between them, Keith sees he’s also got freckles across the bridge of his nose and some on his cheekbones. His skin is much darker and summery than it looked from the peeping holes between the crowd. And his eyes—his eyes are the most unique shade of blue Keith has ever seen, a new kind of ocean living inside of them.

“Sunshine,” he breathes out dumbly, and his entire face flushes and burns with shame when he realizes what his big, stupid mouth has just said.

The boy’s eyes widen, staring at Keith owlishly with surprise ghosting across his features. Keith hopes the ground will swallow him and he’ll burn at the core of this planet alongside with his utter humiliation.

The ground stays as hard and closed as always, and the boy stays there with it, eyes still wide and mouth slightly agape. 

“I’m—“ Keith blurts out, having no idea what the hell he’s supposed to say. All the words, all of the well-thought-out sentences have vanished from his mind, leaving behind a chaotic mess of a hundred twirling thoughts. “I—uh, I’m so sorry, I was—I tripped and…”

_ Shit. Shit shit shit! _

Sunshine’s— _ dammit, _ Keith should really stop calling him that before he blurts it out, AGAIN!—expression shifts into something amused and mischievous, a coy smile stretching across his lips that makes his features even softer. 

“You’re apologizing for falling down?” he asks, diverted, and lifts a brow. Oh God, his voice—his  _ voice _ is so nice, Keith spaces out for a while just by hearing those five simple words.

Keith blinks. 

“I guess…”

The boy laughs—and Keith dies—shaking his head in what seems to be an incredulous way. He stands up and reaches a hand to help Keith get on his feet. Keith takes it and curls his fingers around the boy’s wrist, his heart missing thirty-nine beats and stomach turning into a messy goop of sparks and butterflies.

The crowd moves around them, people quickly losing interest in his embarrassing fall. Sunshine keeps their hands linked, keeps looking at Keith like he doesn’t want to let go, yet. 

_ This is your chance, _ a voice whispers in his mind, Keith can almost feel the metaphorical shoulder nudge. 

Right. Today is different. 

Keith breathes in, swallows, ignores the unpleasant feeling in his guts and speaks:

“You—you sing really good,” he begins, and it’s a miracle that he only stutters once with how those blues are still locked with his own eyes. “I’ve been listening to you sing for a while now and it’s… it’s very nice.”

_ ‘Very nice’, slow down, Casanova, don’t wanna be too smooth, _ the voice mocks, rolling its eyes.

Sunshine looks taken aback, but it lasts only for a mere second before his entire face lights up like a star, his beam so wide and bright Keith almost has the urge to squint.

“Really?” he chimes, voice filled with delight and glee. “Thanks, man, I’m just practicing here and getting used to the whole crowd thing, I’m glad to know people enjoy it.”

“Enjoy would be an understatement,” Keith's mouth blurts— _ again!— _ before he can really think about his next words, and his face heats up even more; he doesn’t even want to know the color of his cheeks. 

“You flatter me,” the boy waves a hand, a faint blush across his cheeks which is like an added spark to his boyish charm. Keith likes it, he wants to see it again, maybe look at it forever until he goes blind from age.

“I… I wanted to ask you your name,” Keith says. His hands twitch instinctively from being so nervous, and when he feels a weight over his palm only then does he remember that they’re still holding hands—it does something questionable to his chest, blooms something new and fiery. “I’ve been meaning to ask it for a while now, actually.”

Sunshine’s grin becomes even wider; Keith didn’t know it was possible but the entire station brightens up from the sheer force of his smile.

“Lance,” he says, lifting their already linked hands up and shakes them in a greeting manner. “My name is Lance.”

Lance.  _ Lance.  _ **_Lance_ ** _. _

“Lance,” he murmurs, testing the word on his tongue. It’s as sweet as his voice, as unique as his eyes, as beautiful as his bright, star-like smile.

Lance’s eyes wrinkle, a new glint in them that makes Keith’s heart race a mile a second. He slides his thumb over Keith’s knuckles and Keith forgets how to breathe.

“And you?” Lance—Lance  _ Lance  _ **_Lance—_ ** asks, a note of flirt in his voice.

“Keith,” he says, barely able to contain his normal voice and not squeak like a fangirl meeting their celebrity crush.

“Keith,” Lance echoes. Keith wants him to say it again and again and again, use it in his songs and breathe it out as one of his ravishing notes.

There’s a distant sound of the train arriving and Lance briefly glances at it before returning his eyes back on Keith, an unspoken promise weaved into his laugh lines.

“Come back here tomorrow,” he says, running his thumb one last time over Keith’s knuckles before letting go and walking away backward. He grabs his guitar and its case, walks faster as the train begins to slow down.

Keith watches him, a little dumbfounded from what had just happened—mostly from Lance’s smile, and eyes, and voice...

Lance turns around, shooting him one final smirk, and shouts: “I’ll write you a song!”

Keith nods and curves a small smile, his hand burning where Lance had left gentle lines of touch.

This was nowhere near as smooth and cool as Keith wanted their first official meeting to be. His jaw is still faintly throbbing and his arm is scratched near his elbow and his jeans are most likely dirty from the fall. 

Nevertheless, it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed keith being a gay disaster!
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
